My Little Secret
by musicspeaksunspokenwords
Summary: a song-fic one shot.   chris sabin/oc's.  please read and review, good or bad, i'd appreciate any feedback. thanks. :


**TITLE: MY LITTLE SECRET**

**SONG: CAVO-MY LITTLE SECRET (check it out xD)**

**CHARACTERS: CHRIS SABIN/SKYE(OC)/CHELSEA(OC)**

**This is my first fic on here, a song-fic one-shot. Please review because I'd love to hear any feedback, good or bad. No haters though, please. :)**

i hope she doesn't see,

the lipstick stain on the edge of the wine glass,

hope that she can't see it, in my eyes.

I sighed as I got into bed; laying next to Chels. She must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep so quickly. I'd heard her only ten/fifteen minutes ago clearing up downstairs, whilst I hid in the backroom, with Skye. Let's just say we were both naked. I hoped Chelsea hadn't paid any attention to the extra wine glass; lipstick stain and all. I had meant to clean it up... it's just things got, erm, out of control. I wasn't expecting Chelsea to be back so soon; after all, she was having a night out with Alex, AJ and Christy; one that I had got out of, lying of course, so I could be with Skye.

i hope she doesn't notice,

i've come home late every night this week,

trying to keep it together.

it's getting harder and harder each time,

to keep this hidden away.

i'm running out of things i can say.

Like I was saying, if I'd have known she would be back so early, I would have cleared up. I would have been more careful to keep it all hidden. You'd think the more I got used to being a cheat, the easier I'd find it but no; things kept getting harder. I was taking more and more risks. Still, she hadn't seemed to notice me coming home all this week after being at Skye's; although I'm surprised the guilt I feel isn't plainly obvious to her. I'm struggling to keep it all together.

and i can't sleep from thinking 'bout you,

and i can't tell lies from the truth,

and i can't hide you like this, for very much longer.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew Chels would probably be wondering where I was when she came home, since I'd said I would be staying at home, ill. Another lie. The more lies I told, the more I was beginning to believe them. I lie more than I tell the truth these days. Still, it's not a cheap fling. Maybe that will be a consolation... when she finds out. Which is bound to be soon... No, Skye: she actually means a great deal to me. In fact, I was falling for her even quicker then I fell for Chelsea. I'd only known her a couple of months like everyone else had; only I got to know her from the day she debuted. I think Chelsea would like her. Well, obviously she won't, but under different circumstances... I wish I could talk to someone about this, but they all love Chelsea. They'd hate me for it. Damn, I hate me for it, but I can't help the way I'm feeling. I love Chelsea, I do, but there's just something about Skye... I spend all night thinking about her, wishing she was with me.

and i don't know which way to run,

and i feel myself, coming undone,

and i don't know how much longer i can keep it,

my little secret.

I just want someone to turn to; someone who will understand. I've tried stopping things with Skye, but I always find myself running back to her. I'm really struggling to keep quiet about it now... I've fallen in love with Skye. I didn't mean to, but it happened. And the last thing I want to do is hurt Chelsea, but I can't stop myself from seeing Skye.

i hope she doesn't notice,

this look on my face from thinking 'bout you.

stories are getting harder for me to tell.

I don't want Chelsea to find out but I'm really surprised she hasn't yet. I would have thought she would have noticed be being distant when I'm thinking of Skye; hell, I'm always thinking about Skye. She is an amazing person, and she got me, instantly. Me and Chelsea hadn't been drifting apart, but Skye made me feel things I never thought possible. I try so hard to hide it, only because I don't want to hurt Chelsea. That's the last thing I want, really. But... man there's only so many stories I can tell. Why does it all have to be so damn complicated?

and each time i try, (each time i try)

to take one step away,

i find myself crashing back into you,

taking this chance that i know, now, i shouldn't be taking.

And it's not like I haven't tried to leave Skye behind. I never wanted to, but I have tried to get some space, to leave her out of my life. But I can't make it work. I run back to her every single time. I know I'm hurting her too; she doesn't want to be 'just a fling', but she understands how I really don't want to hurt Chelsea. She knows I love Chelsea, but I hope she knows that my feelings for her are so much more then that. And every time I take a step away from her, I come back with my feelings even stronger then they were beforehand. I am truly in love with Skye, and I just wished I could do this without hurting Chelsea.

i can't sleep from thinking 'bout you,

and i can't tell lies from the truth,

and i can't hide you like this, for very much longer.

and i don't know, which way to run,

and i feel myself, coming undone,

and i don't know how much longer i can keep it,

my secret.

So I'm stuck, keeping this secret. I know it won't last much longer, and trust me; I get no thrill whatsoever out of this. I'm not a bad person; I just fell in love with two people at the same time. I don't know what to do. I'm kept awake all night with thoughts like this, or thoughts of Skye. I wished I was with her now, just to talk, but then that's awful... I have Chels; my beautiful girlfriend who would give me the world. She should be everything I want; the perfect girlfriend, the girl who all my mates get along with, the girl my family approve of. The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. That was until Skye came along, of course. Now I'm torn between the two of them, and I don't want to have to make the choice, because I know what it would do to Chelsea. I know I'd choose Skye, and I know that would rip Chelsea's life apart. I couldn't bear the thought of doing that to her...

know that there will come a day,

when it all comes falling down.

i just can't walk away,

i find myself crashing back into you, taking this chance and i,

I felt Chelsea stir, and she turned around, in her sleep to face me. I smiled, gently running my fingers through her long blonde hair. She was, _so beautiful. _

"I love you," she mumbled to me, still I think, pretty much asleep.

"I love you too," I replied, yet despite the fact it was the truth, I _did_ love her, I couldn't help but be overcome by guilt. I turned around, so I wasn't looking at her anymore. I _couldn't_ look at her anymore. I wished I could just walk away from Skye, I mean; I didn't want to give up my relationship with Chelsea. I'd been with her for fourteen months, and she had been my life. I should be able to walk away from Skye; I'd only known her a couple of months. But it never worked. I had to be with her; she was taking over, and I enjoyed it. No matter how much I knew I was hurting my girlfriend, I enjoyed every moment I spent with Skye, and there was no doubt, I wanted to be with her.

can't sleep from thinking 'bout you,

and i can't tell lies from the truth,

and i can't hide you like this, very much longer.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and attempting to sleep, again. After about an hour or so, I realised I was getting another sleepless night. I opened my eyes to look at the clock; 2:23AM. And of course, Skye was what was keeping me awake. Skye; her beautiful brown eyes, her long, natural red hair, her slim yet curvy figure... She was one of the most genuine people I'd ever met, and I could spend hours on end just talking to her about anything. She meant so much to me, and I wished people would realise that; would realise that I wasn't just sleeping around. I wasn't meant to be a liar, or to be a cheat. I never thought my lies would ever be so convincing, but everyone seemed to believe them. This wasn't the person I wanted to be. I guess in an ideal world, I wanted to be with Skye, yet I wanted to do this without losing my mates or hurting Chelsea. But this wasn't an ideal world; it was the real world and there was only so much longer I could keep Skye **my little secret**.

and i can't sleep from thinking 'bout you,

and i can't tell lies from the truth,

and i can't hide you like this, for very much longer.

and i don't know, which way to run,

and i feel myself, coming undone,

and i don't know how much longer i can keep it,

my little secret,

my little secret,

my little secret.


End file.
